Think, Feel and Understand
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Aku kembali setelah 1 tahun pergi meninggalkanmu. membawa buket bunga Pink Camellia harum ditanganku. Dan lagi, ku membawa sesuatu yang bernama 'hati'. . . RnR?


**THINK, FEEL AND UNDERSTAND**

DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY. TETSUYA NOMURA.

CHARA: ROXAS N AXEL

RATE: K

NO SHO-AI, JUST FRIENDSHIP.

SUMMARY: Aku kembali setelah 1 tahun pergi meninggalkanmu. Membawa buket bunga Pink Camellia harum di tanganku. Dan lagi, aku membawa sesuatu yang bernama 'hati'. . .

ENJOY MY LIFE!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bunyi hujan yang deras beserta petir yang mengiringinya membuat malam terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Kilatan putih yang cahayanya terlihat sampai ke dalam kamar seorang anak berambut brunette yang sedang asyik dengan dirinya sendiri, membuatnya makin teringat tentang kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia mendesah, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menyibakkan horden jendela kamarnya. Terlihat jelas kegelapan malam dan butiran besar air di luar sana. Sesekali juga sekelebatan sinar dan suara menggema yang khas terdengar. Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Tangannya bergerak membuka kunci jendelanya. Ia kaitkan, membuat jendela itu kini tak lagi menghalanginya memandang keluar. Terasa sekali hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, dan juga dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Tapi ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Esok ya, Roxas. . ." bisiknya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Ya, tentu saja sakit, jikalau saja esok bukanlah hari itu. . .

". . . Ya. . ." jawab seseorang yang berada dalam tubuhnya, pelan. Mereka pun saling berdiam diri, tak berbicara satu sama lain. Terasa kepedihan mewarnai atmosfir pembicaraan mereka. Esok, harusnya hari yang tidak pernah ada. . .

"Kau mau melewatkannya. . . tanpa emosi dari hatimu lagi, Roxas?" Tanya pemuda brunette itu, pelan. Seseorang yang berada dalam tubuhnya itu terdiam.

"Kurasa aku tak menginginkan hati lagi. . . Sora," bisiknya pelan. Sora, pemuda brunette itu segera menutup matanya. Menikmati titik air dan bunyinya yang khas.

"Kau tak ingin mengenangnya?" Tanya Sora, pelan.

"Aku bisa merasakan sakit, Sora. . ." jawab seseorang yang berada dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Bahkan hanya untuk bernostalgia dengannya? Ia pasti senang jika kau rindukan," jawab Sora. "Aku bisa meminjamkan hatiku untuk hari esok. . . Karena esok adalah hari yang teramat penting bagimu, Roxas. . ." bisiknya pelan. Suara guntur yang menggema menghiasi kesunyian malam yang seolah ingin turut berkabung dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu. "Aku tahu kau ingin. . ." bisik Sora, lalu segera menutup jendela kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah, lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "Night, Roxas," ucapnya pelan. Sesaat setelah pemuda itu tertidur, sesuatu yang berada di dalam dirinya itu menghelan nafas panjang.

"Maaf, Sora. . ." ujarnya pelan. Tubuh Sora bercahaya, dan perlahan, tubuhnya berganti menjadi sesosok tubuh yang lain. Sosok tubuh dengan kulit putihnya. Dengan rambut blond dan mata biru safirnya yang terlihat kosong. Kini Sora tengah tertidur dalam dirinya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya. "Esok, aku akan menemuimu. . ." bisiknya perlahan dan segera menutup matanya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rintik hujan masih mewarnai tanah yang kini penuh dengan genangan air, meski tidak separah semalam. Cuaca masih terasa dingin, tapi itu tak membuat Roxas mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang berarti baginya. Seseorang yang tak pernah ditemui semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. . .

Ia mengambil baju panjang berwarna hitamnya. Warna yang sepadan dengan celananya. Ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan kesamping. Rambut yang pernah dikatakan 'indah' oleh seseorang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

Sekarang ia dapat merasakan sakit, ia dapat merasakan terluka. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Untuk mengenang 'Dia', Roxas membutuhkan hati. Dan inilah rasanya.

Roxas segera mengenakan sepatu hitamnya dan memulai perjalanannya. Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari rumahnya, hujan pun berhenti secara sempurna. Ia tersenyum, tipis. Sedikit bahagia.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menemuimu. . ."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Twilight Town adalah kota yang ia tuju. Kota yang selama ini penuh banyak kenangan tentang Roxas dan 'Dia'. Roxas memang ingin mengulang kembali kejadian-kejadian indah bersamanya, yang selama ini hanya dapat ia ingat tanpa merasakannya sedikitpun. Hari ini juga, ia akan mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali, dan merasakannya secara pelan dan teratur. Menikmati rasa 'hati' yang manis. . .

Roxas melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di kota yang indah ini. Warna matahari senja selalu menghiasi kota ini, meskipun sekarang adalah pagi hari. Udaranya sejuk, dingin. Roxas menikmati paginya di hari ini.

Beberapa langkah, ia melintasi tempat permainan Struggle. Ia tersenyum. Ia mengingat sesuatu, saat indah bersama 'Dia'.

_**Flashback.**_

"Kau mau mencoba struggle?" Tanya 'Dia'. Roxas segera menggeleng. Mereka tengah asyik memperhatikan sebuah pertarungan.

"Kenapa harus berpura-pura bertarung jika kau bisa mengalami pertarungan sebenarnya?" Tanya Roxas. 'Dia' terdiam, dan segera menepuk kepala Roxas.

"Jangan kaku begitu. . ." ujarnya lembut.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kini Roxas dapat merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Roxas membuka matanya. Tidak ada pertandingan Struggle, tidak ada bola-bola yang berjatuhan, tidak ada sorak-sorak dukungan orang yang menonton, dan juga,

tidak ada 'Dia'.

Kehangatan itu berangsur menghilang. Roxas segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Langkah Roxas terhenti saat ia menginjak sesuatu yang menghasilkan bunyi gemercak. Genangan air. Roxas perhatikan, dan kembali, dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

_**Flashback.**_

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu murung, Roxy? Kau membenci hujan, huh?" Tanya 'Dia' pada Roxas yang tengah bermuka dingin. Hari itu memang sedang hujan. Entah apa yang Roxas rasakan. Apa mungkin ia merasa sedikit 'kesal' karena tak jadi makan sea-salt ice cream di hari hujan seperti ini? Ataukah. . .

Dia 'kesal' karena tak jadi menghabiskan waktunya bersama 'Dia'?

"Benci? Kau lupa aku tak punya hati," jawab Roxas dingin.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi mengapa kau membencinya, Roxy? Kalau aku, mungkin. . . bisa dibilang aku menyukainya. Ng, mungkin Somebody-ku yang menyukainya. Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Roxas. Ia mengacakkan pinggangnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Coba saja kau rasakan wangi sehabis hujan. . . takkah itu menarik? Menenangkan jiwamu. . . Dan juga, coba kau lihat genangan air itu," ucap 'Dia' sambil menunjuk sebuah genangan air. Roxas segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke genangan air itu. Ia membungkuk, makin lama makin dalam. Hingga akhirnya ia mempercayai matanya, jika ia tak melihat apapun disitu.

"Ada apa dengan ni?" Tanya roxas sambil menunjuk genangan air itu.'Dia' tertawa kecil, dan segera menghampiri Roxas. Ia pun menekan kepala Roxas hingga Roxas kembali melihat genangan air itu lagi. Ia pun turut memperhatikan genangan air itu.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan? Kau melihat dirimu. Itu dirimu, Roxy, dan kau sedang ada bersamaku. Genangan air tidak pernah berbohong. Perhatikan, lihat ekspresimu, seluruh jengkal wajahmu. Genangan air tidak pernah berbohong, bukan?"

_**End of Flashback.**_

Roxas segera memperhatikan genangan air yang ada di depannya.

"Kau benar. . . genangan air tidak pernah berbohong. Aku dapat melihat diriku disini, dengan baju berwarna hitam dan raut wajah yang layu. Dengan seluruh gerakku yang terukir dengan jelasnya. Yang makin membuatku mempercayai genangan air tidak pernah berbohong. . .

Adalah tidak adanya kamu disini. . ." bisik Roxas lembut. Hatinya mulai merasakan sesuatu lagi. Sakit? Ini lebih sakit daripada yang tadi. Mendesak sesuatu turun dari mata biru safirnya. Tapi ia tak ingin menikmati perasaan itu lebih lama. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana banyak kenangan terukir bersama 'Dia' yang menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupnya. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tengah-tengan halaman depan Cental Station. Matahari beranjak naik. Panas sekali, tak terasa sedikitpun cuaca dingin bekas hujan tadi malam. Roxas menghela nafasnya. Apa yang akan ia lihat nanti mungkin akan membuatnya merasakan sisi lain hati yang begitu menyakitkan, lebih sakit daripada yang sekarang ini tengah ia rasakan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Perjalanan mengingat 'Dia', sebelum dirinya benar-benar sampai di tempat 'Dia' menoleh kearah kiri atas, sambil menutup matanya. Lalu ia membuka matanya, dengan amat perlahan. Iapun melihat sesuatu yang telah terukir dengan banyak kenangan. Sebuah tower, tepat diatas Central Station. Tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama 'Dia'. Roxas menghela nafasnya, ia pergi untuk membeli sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas telah tiba di tempat yang telah ia nobatkan sebagai spot favoritnya, duduk diatas Tower. Ia membeli dua batang sea-salt ice cream yang penuh kenangan itu. Sejenak sebelum ia duduk, ia memperhatikan satu titik di sampingnya dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu ia segera meletakkan sebatang sea-salt ice cream di tempat tersebut dan duduk di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Roxas pun membuka sea-salt ice creamnya dan memakannya perlahan. Roxas kembali melirik kearah dimana ia meletakkan sea-salt ice cream tersebut. Sebuah kenangan indah melintas, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam.

_**Flashback.**_

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai sea-salt ice cream, Roxy?" Tanya 'Dia' sambil memperhatikan Roxas yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan sea-salt ice cream nya. Roxas segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban, tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya.

Tidak hanya karena rasa sea-salt ice cream yang lembut di lidahnya.

Tidak hanya karena tempat ini menyediakan pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Tidak hanya karena ia menyukai waktu istirahat di sore hari.

Tapi, apa alasan lain itu?

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Sekarang aku tahu apa alasan lain itu. . ." bisik Roxas pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju tempat terakhir yang akan ia datangi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tua dimakan usia. Ia menggenggam sebuah buket bunga Pink Camellia dan kantung plastik berisi sebatang sea-salt ice cream di dalamnya. Roxas menghela nafasnya, iapun segera memasuki Old Mansion yang juga penuh kenangan itu.

Kini ia telah sampai di sebuah tempat, dimana dulu Roxas dan 'Dia' pernah bertarung. Tapi Roxas tak memusingkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sebuah lubang berwarna hijau dan hitam, yang tepat berada di depannya saat ini.

Di dalam sini, 'Dia' ada di dalamnya. . .

Tempat peristirahatan terakhir 'Dia'.

Roxas membungkuk, dan berjongkok di depan lubang itu. Ia mengelus tepiannya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hai. . . sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," sapanya pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya. Kesedihannya memuncak.

"Aku datang dengan hati di sini. . . aku ingin merasakan apa yang dulu pernah kita lalui bersama. Seperti saat di tempat Struggle itu, kau ingat? Kau menepuk lembut kepalaku. Saat itu aku tak merasakan apapun, tapi saat ini, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku merasakan hangat. . ." ujarnya pelan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu, saat kau bertanya mengapa aku membenci hujan. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku hanya tak suka jika kita tak jadi menghabiskan waktu bersama. . ." bisiknya lagi. Tubuhnya makin berguncang hebat. Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata biru safirnya yang indah itu.

"Dan, dan. . . kau ingat, saat kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku sangat menyukai sea-salt ice cream? Kupikir aku telah menemukan jawabannya sekarang. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi alasan utamaku adalah karena aku bersamamu. . . aku tak pernah merasakan hangat sebelumnya, Axel. . ." bisik Roxas pada 'Dia'. Ya, 'Dia' itu adalah Axel, yang meninggal tepat di hari ini.

"Hangat. . . hangat rasanya. . . seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih dulu. . . seandainya aku memiliki hatiku sendiri. . ." bisiknya sambil sesegukan. Roxas sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Tapi ia memaksa tersenyum. "Ini kubelikan sea-salt ice cream. Kau pasti merindukannya, bukan? Sudah setahun kau tak memakannya. Oh ya, tadi aku mencoba memakannya sendiri tanpamu dan rasanya sedikit berbeda," ujar Roxas seraya mengeluarkan sea-salt ice cream itu dari kantung plastik. "Oh ya, ini juga kubelikan buket bunga Pink Camellia untukmu. Kata penjualnya, bunga Pink Camellia itu artinya 'kerinduan untukmu'. Aku. . . sangat merindukanmu, Axel. . ." ujar Roxas pelan. Air matanya jatuh. Ia tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding samping lubang itu. Ia menangis terisak-isak, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "Kenapa aku merasa tersiksa seperti ini?" tanyanya lemah. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, tapi muncul lagi. Terus begitu. "Axel. . . jawab aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. . ." bisiknya perlahan, lalu menangis dengan suara yang memilukan. Ia sangat ingin menghentikan kerinduan yang ada dalam dirinya. Rindu akan seorang pria dengan rambut merahnya, dengan mata hijau emeraldnya. Dengan senyum sinisnya. Dengan kata-kata khasnya. Dengan sifatnya yang tidak mudah menyerah. Dengan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Dengan semua yang mampu membuatnya rindu. . .

Roxas menangis sepuasnya. Menikmati rasa hati yang telah diberikan Axel untuknya.

Dapatkah kau mendengar suaranya?

Memilukan, dan itu hanya untukmu.

Takkah kau ingin menemuinya lagi?

Bisakah kau mendengarku?

Bisakah kau mendengarnya?

Bisakah kau mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?

Kau membuatnya menangis.

Sadari dirinya yang sangat merindukanmu.

Lihatlah bunga Pink Camellia itu.

Dia berkata, "Aku merindukanmu. . ."

Apa kau juga merindukannya?

Atau kau malah melupakannya?

Selama setahun kau tak merasakan apapun. . .

Hanya tubuhmu yang menghilang dalam kegelapan. . .

Dapatkah kau merasakannya?

Ada seseorang yang menunggumu disini.

Mengingatmu. Takkah itu indah?

Setelah beberapa saat, Roxas segera bangun meski air matanya belum berhenti menetes. Ia coba untuk menghapusnya, tapi keluar lagi. Tak bisa dihentikan. Sama seperti luapan rindu yang ada dalam dirinya. Air mata itu terus keluar. Roxas memeluk dirinya, kuat. Menahan guncangan tubuhnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Axel. . . sampai jumpa 1 tahun lagi. . ." pamitnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang teramat berat.

Sepi, hanya ada sebuah buket bunga Pink Camellia dan sebatang sea-salt ice cream yang telah meleleh.

Juga hembusan angin yang dingin.

Apa masih terasa hangatnya yang dia berikan untukmu?

Atau luapan air matanya, apakah kau melihat?

Mendengar kata-katanya?

Merasa kasih sayangnya?

Semua dengan hati. Hati yang sangat ia syukuri jika dapat menikmatinya bersamamu.

Luapan kasih sayangnya, getaran tubuhnya saat menyapamu.

Ia berjanji menemuimu 1 tahun kemudian.

Jangan ragukan, ia akan datang.

Ia berjanji padamu dengan menggunakan hatinya.

Dapatkah kau rasakan?

Takkan kau merasa sepi selama setahun penantianmu,

Karena ia meninggalkan separuh hatinya bersamamu. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hari sudah malam, namun Roxas belum kembali ke rumahnya. Ia masih berada di sebuah pulau, tempat indah bersama pohon unik yang dijadikannya tempat duduk. Ia masih menangis, tak dapat berhenti. Padahal waktunya sebentar lagi akan tiba. . .

Perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya. Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuh itu berubah menjadi tubuh awalnya. Rambut brunettenya kembali. Mata biru safirnya yang masih terlihat sama. Kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar sinar matahari itu kembali muncul. Roxas kembali ke dalam tubuh Sora, mengembalikan hati Sora ke pemilik sebenarnya.

Sora terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, bahkan air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. Betapa ia mengerti kesedihan Roxas saat ini.

"Maaf telah membuatmu turut bersedih," ucap Roxas yang berada dalam tubuh Sora.

"Tak apa," jawab Sora. Roxas menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mau tidur duluan, lelah sekali hari ini. Night Sora," pamitnya. Sora mengangguk. Ia sangat bisa merasakan kepedihan Roxas saat ini. Iapun turun dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa 1 tahun lagi, Axel. . ." pamit Sora seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepi. Tak ada seorangpun.

Hanya terdengar debur ombak dan bisikan angin malam.

Lambaian daun-daunan.

Gemericik air.

Tapi selalu ada kenanganmu dengannya disitu.

Dia selalu mengingat rambut merahmu, mata hijau emeraldmu.

Ingatkah kau tentang dirinya?

Tentang tangisnya dan rasa sakit hatinya?

Tentang senyumnya yang terpaksa tapi sangat lembut untukmu?

Apa perasaannya sampai kepadamu?

Tunggu ia setahun lagi, hanya setahun lagi.

Setahun lagi ia akan kembali padamu, membawa hatinya lagi.

Takkah kau merasakannya?

Dia akan menemuimu lagi, bersama kenanganmu yang penuh di pikirannya.

Kamu atau dia,

Bukanlah sesuatu yang berbeda.

Hati,

Hal terindah yang ingin ia bagi hanya denganmu. . .

**THE END.**

Thanks buat Aicchan dan Fic Kekkaishi-nya yang memberikan aku inspirasi membuat fic ini.

Apa menyerempet ke Sho-ai? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Akhir kata. . .

Ripiu?


End file.
